La Tormenta
by himurita
Summary: Su vehículo se averió y se desató una tormenta mientras buscaba ayuda. ¿La conseguirá?


Candy Candy y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki.

Esta historia está hecha sólo con el fin de entretener.

* * *

**La tormenta**

Capítulo único

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Suspiró por centésima vez. Pronto empezaría a oscurecer y no pasaba ningún vehículo que le pudiera ayudar. Genial lugar para notar que el radiador de su auto llevaba un buen tiempo perdiendo líquido.

Albert pasó la mano por sus rubios cabellos, intentando serenarse un poco. Tal vez si caminaba un poco encontraría alguna casa donde lo pudieran ayudar. Se aseguró de cerrar bien su automóvil, tomó un pequeño bolso que llevaba con sus pertenencias y comenzó a caminar.

Recorrió cerca de un kilómetro cuando notó que no pasaba ningún automóvil por ahí. ¿Cómo era posible que ninguna persona transitara por ese camino? Se prometió reprender a su sobrino, quien le dijo que era un atajo, que llegaría más rápido que tomando la carretera y realizando los recorridos recomendados. Aunque la culpa no era de su sobrino, sino de él por no revisar su auto a tiempo. Volvió a suspirar, sintiéndose algo cansado y comprobando si tenía alguna botella con agua en su bolso. Se sintió aliviado cuando tocó el plástico y lo sacó para beber apresurado sintiendo un viento tibio y un calor extraño para la época, pero que desapareció cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre él.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert caminó un poco más hasta que la tormenta lo empapó por completo. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Con su auto a varios kilómetros y su ropa y pertenencias totalmente mojadas, se decía que su suerte no podía ser peor. Comenzó a girar en su lugar buscando algo dónde protegerse, hasta que encontró un gran roble cuyas hojas parecían lo suficientemente juntas como para no dejar pasar tanta agua. Corrió hacia él y se refugió, quitándose la chaqueta para luego estrujarla un poco. Se sentó sobre una piedra y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, lamentándose de haber escogido el camino de su sobrino. Un movimiento llamó su atención y una pequeña ráfaga negra salió a toda velocidad desde un arbusto tras su roca. La siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. Un poco más allá de donde había desaparecido, vio unas pequeñas luces que bailaban, como si fuese el fuego de unas velas moviéndose con el viento. Parecía como si el extraño animal le hubiese indicado el camino. Porque debía ser un animal, ¿cierto? Moviendo la cabeza para no pensar en tonterías, volvió a ponerse la chaqueta y corrió hacia las luces. Cuando llegó, vio una enorme casa de dos pisos, o quizás tres, que tenía unas velas con forma de espada en la entrada, como si guardaran la puerta. Le extrañó que no se apagaran con el viento, pero no le dio mayor importancia, pues había encontrado un refugio y eso era lo que lo urgía. Tocó una aldaba de león de aspecto antiguo que reposaba en la puerta de madera pero nadie salió. Se preguntó si sería muy osado entrar sin permiso, pero la tormenta no daba tregua y ahora el viento dirigía, con todas sus ganas, el agua sobre él.

-Qué importa… luego pediré las excusas pertinentes… ahora necesito refugiarme…- murmuró auto convenciéndose de que era lo apropiado, antes de empujar la puerta y darse cuenta gratamente de que estaba abierta.

Entró con cuidado y la cerró sin notar que, a pesar del aguacero cayendo sobre ellas, las velas no se habían apagado.

Dentro de la casa observó varios muebles y decoraciones de aspecto antiguo, muchas con formas de animales y algunas que le recordaron las cartas del naipe inglés. La poca luz de esa habitación, que parecía más un salón que un recibidor, le impedía moverse demasiado, para no ir a chocar con algo y arruinar su oportunidad de refugiarse. Antes de pensar qué hacer, un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Señor habitante del mundo de afuera… Sea usted bien… - resonó una melodiosa voz femenina desde algún lugar del salón, pero calló súbitamente. Albert sintió sus vellos erizarse por un aire frío que lo invadió. –Un momento, estoy saludando al invitado- escuchó la voz hablando de nuevo, como regañando bajito a aquel que osara interrumpirla. Se aclaró la garganta para seguir hablando mientras Albert buscaba con la mirada de dónde podía provenir. –Sea usted bienvenido a nuestro humilde hogar- continuó la voz con tono amigable. –Por favor, espere un momento en donde está mientras vamos a recibirlo- terminó, dejando todo en el más absoluto silencio. El rubio notó que ni siquiera los truenos de la tormenta de afuera se escuchaban, a pesar de verse algunos relámpagos a través de unos grandes ventanales, y tragó seco, sintiéndose un poco incómodo en ese lugar.

Un suave brillo llamó su atención y Albert caminó unos pasos hacia unos marcos colgados de una pared, que eran iluminados suavemente con cada relámpago. No alcanzó a llegar lo suficientemente cerca para admirar los cuadros, cuando un presentimiento lo hizo detenerse.

-No señor, le he dicho que se quedara donde estaba- la misma voz ahora estaba directamente detrás de él y sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo de pies a cabeza. Escuchó a su acompañante bufar, sin atreverse a voltear. La mujer parecía ofuscada porque él se hubiese movido de su sitio. Volvió a bufar antes de agregar con un poco de resentimiento –Puede voltear, ¿sabe? No somos monstruos-.

-Di… disculpe- dijo el rubio dudando un poco si enfrentar a la dueña de esa casa o no. Después de todo, se había refugiado en ella sin permiso y esa mujer no lo había corrido por estar invadiendo su propiedad. No podía ser tan mala, ¿verdad?

Cuando terminó de voltear, tuvo que bajar la cabeza hasta que vio unos enormes ojos verdes observándolo con curiosidad y un poco de reproche. La mujer, muchacha más bien, era bastante más baja que él y se veía menuda bajo sus extrañas ropas. Albert la miró de pies a cabeza, analizando un poco su vestimenta; llevaba una capa, que a la tenue luz de unas velas, de las que no se había percatado antes, parecía ser de un color rojo sangre y que le llegaba hasta los pies, cubriendo un largo y amplio vestido blanco de encajes. Sus manos, que estaban cubiertas por guantes también blancos, sostenían un pequeño bulto negro contra su pecho, y sobre sus largos y brillantes rizos rubios, tenía una pequeña tiara dorada con piedras incrustadas. Si no hubiese sido por eso, habría pensado que era una especie de bruja. Albert rió un poco ante su imaginación.

-Pero las brujas…- murmuró, llevándose las manos a la boca al instante. –Yo... disculpa… no quise…- intentó excusarse, rojo de vergüenza, mientras ella volvía a bufar y fruncía el ceño.

-No soy una bruja- dijo molesta, volteando el rostro hacia un lado en señal de disgusto. –Las brujas tienen verrugas en la nariz, ¿lo sabía?- le indicó convencidísima, apuntando su nariz y haciendo que Albert estallara en risa.

-Iba a decir que las brujas eran… mayores y menos bonitas- dijo sonriéndole conciliador, cuando se le quitó la risa. Ella lo miró todavía ceñuda, ruborizada por su comentario pero sin creerle del todo –Tranquila… nuevamente, disculpa mi atrevimiento… mi nombre es Albert- dijo el rubio extendiéndole una mano a modo de saludo. Ella lo miró recelosa y lo rechazó, alejándose un paso de él.

-Yo soy Lady Candice White y ella es Poupée- dijo enseñándole el bultito negro que tenía entre las manos, que resultó ser una linda mofeta. El animalito saltó a la cabeza del rubio e hizo un nido ahí, acomodándose para tomar una pequeña siesta. Albert miró hacia arriba sin ladear la cabeza para no tirarla al suelo, pensando que eso podría enfadar a su dueña aún más, sin saber si sentirse incómodo o divertido. Candice lo miraba recelosa, esperando su reacción con cautela.

-Encantado de conocerlas, Poupée, Candy- dijo subiendo su mano para acariciar al animalito, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la joven rubia.

-¿Candy?- preguntó ella confundida. Albert sonrió más aún.

-Por supuesto, pareces ser dulce y suena más tierno, como te ves… así que te diré Candy- respondió riendo con ganas y asustando a Poupée, que se afirmó fuertemente de su cabeza con sus garritas. –Auch!- se quejó el rubio al sentir el dolor que le causaba el animalito. Haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol, Albert tomó con sumo cuidado a la pequeña mofeta y la dejó de vuelta en brazos de su dueña. Acto seguido, se quitó su bolso y su chaqueta.

-¿Qué cree que hace?- preguntó la pequeña rubia escandalizada por la acción de su visitante.

-Estoy empapado- dijo él simplemente, comenzando a quitarse la camisa. –Y estoy comenzando a congelarme… ¿tendrás por ahí algún pijama o algo para poder cubrirme mientras mi ropa se seca?- preguntó mientras Candy lo miraba indignado.

-Señor… Albert… está bien que sea nuestro invitado pero… no le hemos dado confianza para…- dijo con infinita incomodidad y molestia. Bufando y sin acabar la frase, lo agarró de una mano, sin dejarlo terminar de quitarse la prenda, para llevarlo a través de unas escaleras alfombradas. Lo guió a una habitación oscura y lúgubre y lo empujó dentro. –Encontrará aquí todo lo que necesite. Si necesita algo, sólo tiene que mencionarlo y se le concederá. Buenas noches- dijo y sin más, cerró la puerta tras ella y echó llave, mas él no lo notó.

Albert miró la puerta algo mareado por lo rápido y extraño del momento. "Sólo tiene que mencionarlo y se le concederá" pensó recordando las palabras de la jovencita.

-Ni que este lugar fuera mágico- dijo riendo y buscando un baño, sin encontrarlo. Bufando, terminó de quitarse la ropa húmeda, quedando sólo en bóxers para continuar buscando el baño. En su inspección notó que había una chimenea, pero no tenía nada para poder prenderla. –Claro, encontraré todo lo que necesito… Ahora lo que necesito es un baño caliente y fuego en esa chimenea…- murmuró ofuscado. Acto seguido, una puerta rechinó en un rincón de la habitación, como si la hubiesen abierto. Albert juraba que ya había mirado por ahí antes, pero se dijo que el cansancio podría estarle jugando una mala pasada. Rió nervioso y entró a la pequeña habitación, que resultó ser un baño, cuya tina estaba lista para ser usada. Terminó de quitarse su última prenda y se metió en ella suspirando. El agua tibia relajó sus músculos y su cansado cuerpo y se permitió pensar un poco en lo extraño de la situación.

"¿Cómo puede ser que en un camino tan desolado hubiese una casa tan grande y no la hubiera visto antes? Y eso que dijo Candy… "

Suspirando hundió la cabeza en el agua pero salió pronto cuando sintió a su estómago quejarse por no haberle dado de comer en toda la tarde. Salió rápidamente y, tras cubrirse con una enorme y felpuda toalla, decidió buscar algo de ropa en los armarios. Revisó todos y cada uno sin encontrar alguna prenda y resignado se recostó en la cama, mojando la almohada con el agua que escurría de sus cabellos.

-Candy dijo que encontraría todo lo que necesitara pero acá no hay nada… Ojalá hubiese algo de ropa en el armario… necesito un pijama…-

Nuevamente una puerta chirrió como si la abrieran y Albert distraído miró hacia allá. Una prenda brillaba en el armario, colgada pulcramente y sacudió la cabeza, pensando que estaba soñando. Se levantó y caminó lentamente y con algo de miedo hacia la puerta abierta y se sorprendió de encontrar un pijama muy elegante, probablemente confeccionado con seda. Lo tomó y sintió la tela resbalar suavemente por sus manos pero aún algo le molestaba.

-Preferiría uno de algodón… o tal vez corto…- murmuró aún acariciando la tela. Acto seguido, tras la otra puerta del armario vio un par de pijamas, uno largo de algodón y otro corto. Sonrió al entender que Candy decía la verdad. En esa habitación sus deseos eran órdenes.

Miró hacia la chimenea. Estaba encendida y no lo había notado. Rió poniendo una mano sobre su cara hasta que su estómago le recordó su queja.

-Es cierto… no he comido desde el desayuno…- dijo palmeando su estómago y riendo bajito. –Necesito algo de comida… un sándwich de ave… tal vez una soda para acompañarlo… o mejor un jugo de frutas… ehm…- Albert pensaba en voz alta y cuando mencionaba algo, una mesa en una esquina de la habitación se llenaba con las cosas que decía. Era totalmente mágico.

-Tal vez Candy sí sea una bruja después de todo… pero una bruja bonita- dijo riendo mientras caminaba para degustar todo lo que tenía para comer en la habitación.

Desde otra habitación Candy estaba sentada en un escritorio sonrojada, mirando lo que hacía Albert a través de un hermoso espejo de oro con piedras incrustadas, como su tiara. Llevaba unos lentes y una especie de audífonos graciosos y Poupée la acompañaba escudriñando unos tubos de vidrio de colores con formas extrañas.

-¿Sabes Poupée?- llamó a la pequeña mofeta riendo tiernamente. –Me has traído un extraño muy lindo…- le dijo tras suspirar un tanto sonrojada. –Pero un poco caprichoso…- murmuró cuando a Albert se le ocurrió pedir helado de chocolate con caramelo y galletas.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert despertó y se desperezó lentamente. Miró por la ventana de la habitación y la lluvia seguía sin dar tregua. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Sorpresivamente, la tina estaba con agua caliente, esperando que él entrara a bañarse. Cuando salió, el rubio encontró una mesita con un suculento desayuno y su ropa limpia y planchada en un pequeño sofá. "Sería genial despertar así todas las mañanas…" pensó sonriendo un poco nostálgico. Se vistió y se dispuso a salir de la habitación, para buscar a su amable anfitriona.

Encontró a Candy limpiando los cuadros de la noche anterior, con un pequeño plumero que parecía moverse por sí solo, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro murmurando cosas inentendibles para él.

-Buenos días, Candy- saludó Albert sonriendo y sacándola de su tarea. El plumero cayó al suelo cuando ella se sobresaltó.

-Eh… Buenos días señor Albert…- respondió nerviosa, sin atreverse a mirarlo mucho. Al rubio le pareció extraño pero decidió no molestar a la que le había refugiado durante una tormenta así.

-Muchas gracias por tu hospitalidad, de verdad… te agradeceré eternamente haberme salvado de la lluvia…- dijo sonriéndole y acercándose, tendiéndole la mano en señal de agradecimiento. Candy dudó si aceptarla, y cuando lo hizo, Albert la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo que hizo que su corazón se desbocara. –Si no fuera por tu ayuda… creo que estaría muriendo jajaja- rió el rubio tras soltarla.

-Señor Albert, le rogaré que no tenga esos arranques…- dijo con molestia la pequeña rubia, alejándose con las mejillas coloradas y una mano en su pecho, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. Albert sonrió y asintió, acordando su cooperación.

-Veo que haces limpieza… ¿necesitas ayuda?- dijo el rubio como para salir del momento incómodo y ella negó con la cabeza mientras levantaba el pequeño plumero. Albert vio maravillado cómo ella, con solo mover sus manos, podía hacer levitar las cosas. Sonrió pensando si acaso sería un sueño aquello que estaba viviendo, pero decidió disfrutarlo si así era.

-No, muchas gracias, señor Albert- dijo ella cuando volvió su atención a su tarea. –Estamos acostumbradas a hacer los quehaceres del hogar y no necesitamos ayuda- dijo mirando a Poupée, que movía con cuidado unos adornos y los sacudía con su cola.

-Ah… veo que haces magia…- murmuró por decir algo.

-Así es- dijo ella simplemente.

-Qué interesante… ehm… ¿vives sólo con Poupée?- preguntó Albert mirando las personas en los cuadros que Candy había limpiado, y siguiendo con la vista el plumero que ahora sacudía unos bonitos sillones de tela roja.

-Sí. Papá y Abuelo viven en Europa… y mamá murió cuando yo era pequeña- dijo ella distraídamente. Albert tuvo el impulso de decir algunas condolencias pero ella siguió hablando antes que pudiera hacerlo. –En realidad Poupée y yo nos arreglamos bien aquí… no necesitamos más personas- agregó la rubia moviéndose de un lado a otro y ahora ordenando a una escoba que barriera las alfombras.

-Ya veo…- dijo Albert sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Candy tapó su boca con sus manos cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se volteó hacia él sonriéndole.

-Pero no nos molesta un poco de compañía de vez en cuando- dijo para seguir con sus tareas. –Hoy íbamos a ir a pasear por el campo… pero la tormenta nos ha arruinado el día…- murmuró mirando por la ventana. –¿A usted qué le trajo por aquí?- preguntó volviendo a sonreírle. Albert la miraba fascinado y extrañado con sus actitudes. –Oh… disculpe si soy inoportuna…- agregó para volver a voltearse, con la mirada agachada.

-No, no… por favor, llámame sólo Albert… no debo ser mucho mayor que tú- dijo sonriéndole y acercándose a ella. Candy lo ignoró y él supuso que esperaba respuesta. –Estoy de viaje… iba a… visitar a mi novia…- dijo deteniéndose abruptamente y aclarándose la garganta. –Ex novia- corrigió. –Mi auto se descompuso en el camino y no tuve más remedio que caminar…- dijo sin querer entrar en detalles, pero ella tampoco le preguntó.

Si Albert la hubiese visto, habría encontrado una mirada de decepción en su rostro.

-No viene mucha gente por estos lados…- Candy siguió sin mirarlo, indicando con señas a Poupée que su tarea estaba lista. El animalito se escabulló de la habitación y un sonido de porcelanas se escuchó. La rubia sonrió, contenta de haberlo escuchado y a Albert le pareció que la mofeta estaba quebrando algún adorno o vajilla, pero siguió con su idea de no hacer comentarios que la incomodaran. –De hecho, hace algunos años que no tenemos visitas… y Poupée no suele salir durante las tormentas…-

-He tenido suerte entonces porque decidiera salir y guiarme…- dijo él riendo sin saber si decir alguna cosa. El ambiente se estaba poniendo incómodo. –Eh… no quisiera molestarte, Candy… pero quisiera pedirte que me dejaras quedar hasta que pase el mal tiempo- dijo rascando su cabeza incómodo.

-Claro- respondió ella simplemente, antes de pasar al lado de Albert y perderse tras un arco de madera.

El rubio la siguió con la mirada y pronto la vio regresar con una bandeja y un par de tazas de té.

-Manzanilla- dijo Candy tendiéndole una de las tazas a Albert e invitándolo a sentarse. –Me ayuda a calmarme cuando hay lluvia… no me gusta la lluvia…- murmuró mirando por la ventana nuevamente. Albert la vio frágil y deseó saber qué le pasaba, algo en esa pequeña rubia lo hacía enternecer, y además se sentía muy agradecido con ella. Miró por la ventana y el gris del cielo lo hizo sentir pequeño e incómodo, pero bebió un poco de té y se relajó al instante. –Es realmente bueno- dijo la rubia sonriéndole. Albert le sonrió de vuelta y se dispuso a disfrutar la mañana con ella, en un dulce silencio.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy le enseñó su casa a Albert durante el resto del día. El rubio se sorprendió nuevamente de no haber visto una construcción tan grande cuando caminaba por el lugar, maravillándose con los adornos de la casa, con sus detalles de madera esculpida y el suave y femenino toque en todos los aspectos del lugar.

A la hora de la cena, se reunieron en el comedor y Candy sirvió carne, acompañamientos y una sopa para iniciar. El rubio agradeció contento de tener un techo al ver que la tormenta se había hecho más fuerte y también por tener comida caliente y la agradable compañía de esa pequeña dama.

Porque mientras ella le mostraba su hogar él aprendió que cuando Candy quería conversar podía ser muy parlanchina, pero debía también respetar sus silencios, llegando a notar que su sola compañía podía ser realmente encantadora.

-Eres encantadora- soltó Albert antes de atender su plato principal. Ella lo miró ceñuda, con gran confusión en sus ojos. –Lo eres, pequeña Candy- dijo él sonriéndole.

-Señor Albert…- comenzó ella.

-Lo sé, lo sé… no debo tener estos arranques…- la atajó moviendo su tenedor con una mano y reposando su cabeza en la otra. –Pero quería hacértelo saber… como dijiste que no tienes muchas visitas… supongo que no lo oyes muy a menudo- dijo el rubio sonriéndole tiernamente. Ella desvió la mirada y decidió concentrarse en su plato.

Tras terminar la cena, Albert se ofreció a lavar los platos y ella negó con la cabeza.

-No es necesario, puede retirarse a descansar- y lo dejó en la mesa mientras se llevaba los platos sucios a la cocina.

Albert le hizo caso y subió a la habitación que ella le había asignado. Encontró su bolso sobre su cama y se sentó en ella para revisarlo. De su billetera extrajo una fotografía de una mujer de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos negros y sonrisa amable.

Alice Swan era una mujer hermosa y adorable, y él sentía que no la había cuidado como correspondía. Por su trabajo y sus deberes la había dejado de lado, empujándola a abandonarlo por no corresponder su amor, como ella le había dicho, e irse a otra ciudad buscando el refugio de su familia.

Y ahora, que se había hecho un tiempo libre para ir a buscarla, pasaba esto… y no estaba seguro de seguir en su búsqueda.

Suspirando, guardó la fotografía en su billetera y una linda y pequeña rubia se apareció en sus pensamientos.

"Candy… ¿acaso juegas con las personas también, pequeña brujita?" pensó mientras sonreía, recordando que cuando ella lo miraba ceñuda arrugaba también su nariz y unas pequeñas pecas resaltaban en ella.

Candy era guapa. Muy bella en la humilde opinión de Albert. Era menuda y delicada, bastante más pequeña que él pero no le importaba. Usaba atuendos extraños, como de épocas pasadas, pero se veía linda en ellos y a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Su rostro era de facciones suaves y sus ojos, de un chispeante verde esmeralda, decían mucho cuando sus labios rosados callaban. Sus rizos rubios, que le llegaban hasta la cintura, parecían suaves y sedosos y estaban siempre coronados por su pequeña tiara, lo que lo enternecía y le hacía pensar que ella era una princesa en lugar de una brujita.

Sonrió nuevamente al recordar a la jovencita que seguramente estaría algunas habitaciones más allá.

Porque de todos los lugares de la casa que le mostró, no le enseñó su habitación.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy veía el cielo sin entender por qué la tormenta no disminuía. Suspirando, miró su espejo por enésima vez, para observar cómo un rubio de facciones tan masculinas y hermosos ojos azules dormía plácidamente en su habitación.

-Papá tenía razón…- murmuró mirando a Poupée antes de dejar el espejo en una mesita de noche, recostarse en su cama y volver a suspirar. –Él… dijo que la lluvia marcaría mi vida…- continuó hablándole a su fiel amiga –Poupée… ¿por qué trajiste a ese hombre aquí?... ahora… cuando se tenga que ir… volveremos a nuestra vida normal y…- continuó sin regañarla, pero con profunda tristeza en su voz. –Y lo extrañaré…-

¿Cómo era posible que en un par de días se hubiese encariñado tanto con ese extraño?

Ella era una mujer con ojos y hormonas y él era tan… lindo. Tierno, atento, se había dispuesto a respetar sus espacios y además era un caballero. Sus ojos azules como el cielo de verano la hechizaban y su cabello rubio la hacía querer perder sus dedos en él. Su altura era considerablemente mayor que la de ella, pero no la molestaba; y por su espalda ancha y sus fuertes brazos le daba una sensación de que se sentiría completamente protegida en su abrazo.

Echando una última mirada y derramando una lágrima traicionera, decidió guardar el espejo en un cajón al darse cuenta de que su imagen seguía en él.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

El cantar de unos pajaritos despertó a Albert más temprano de lo normal. Eso indicaba que la lluvia había pasado y suspiró tras terminar de desperezarse.

Al mirar por la ventana vio un bonito campo de girasoles y una cerca blanca rodeándolo. Sonrió al ver que la pequeña brujita, como había decidido llamarla para sí, gustaba de cuidar plantas y flores y estaba trabajando en un arbusto con pequeños botones rosas.

-Eres tan tierna…- murmuró cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el sol de la mañana en su cara a través del cristal.

Se dirigió al baño y encontró nuevamente la tina dispuesta y sus ropas limpias y planchadas en un rincón. "Estar aquí es mejor que tener una mucama en casa…" pensó sonriendo y disfrutando de la tibieza del agua.

Cuando terminó, miró por la ventana y no vio a Candy, así que salió de la habitación y se dispuso a buscar a la rubia para desayunar con ella, pero la mesa de comedor estaba puesta para una sola persona.

Bufando frustrado se sentó y se sirvió un café bien cargado y un trozo de pastel que parecía ser casero. Además, en la mesa había tostadas, yogurt, mermelada y todo lo que se te ocurriera que podías querer desayunar, pero no en grandes cantidades para poder disfrutar de todo. Cuando terminó la comida, Albert decidió limpiar la mesa y en la cocina, prendada de un imán de gato en el refrigerador, encontró una nota pulcramente escrita.

"_Poupée y yo_ _iremos a comprar provisiones.  
Volveremos para despedirlo.  
Disfrute la comida"_

Albert se sintió un poco incómodo con la nota, pero decidió ignorar un poco la crudeza de la chica. "Entonces estoy solo…" pensó tras mirar a su alrededor y, tras meditarlo unos segundos, se dirigió al segundo piso.

Abrió una puerta con ansias comprobando que era un armario y siguió en su búsqueda. Sabía que se tendría que ir esa misma tarde, o quizás antes del almuerzo, así que quería saber qué escondía la pequeña en su habitación o por qué no se la había mostrado.

Entró en un corredor tras la habitación que había usado y se sorprendió de ver que casi no tenía nada que lo iluminara y en las paredes colgaban cuadros de personas comunes y corrientes, a diferencia de los personajes del naipe en la sala.

Miró con atención el primero y reconoció los ojos de Candy en la mujer retratada. "Probablemente es su madre…" pensó tras ver cómo parecía vivir la chispa de la rubia en los ojos de la mujer en aquella pintura. Siguió mirando y encontró una de un hombre mayor, con lentes, de cabello canoso y larga barba. "Es como el mago Merlín… debe ser su abuelo" pensó sonriendo cuando vio nuevamente los ojos verdes del retrato. Los ojos de Candy.

El tercer cuadro mostraba un hombre fornido pero de sonrisa amigable, con cabellos rubios y rizados, iguales a los de la brujita. "Entonces él es su padre…" pensó mirándolo y sintiendo que la pintura lo desafiaba. Sacudió la cabeza a los lados y continuó por el pasillo hasta una puerta de madera con un dibujo tallado de un par de espadas cruzadas.

Abrió con cuidado y lo primero que llamó su atención fue un juego de tubos con formas extrañas y colores brillantes sobre un escritorio. Junto a eso había un par de audífonos pulcramente ordenados y unos lentes pequeños que a Albert le parecieron graciosos.

En una esquina del escritorio había un espejo que llamó la atención de Albert. Era como la tiara de Candy, de oro y con piedras incrustadas. Lo tomó y lo puso frente a su rostro, notando que el cristal estaba ligeramente nublado y no podía ver su reflejo en él. Lo dejó en la mesa y continuó recorriendo la habitación, maravillándose con un aroma a rosas que lo envolvió. El ambiente comenzó a tornarse cálido y lo atontó un poco, pero siguió mirando y descubriendo cosas bellas y extrañas que, al parecer, la rubia guardaba celosamente. Como una espada en un pedestal, que parecía flotar en vez de estar apoyada.

En un cajón encontró otro espejo, igual al anterior, en el que veía su imagen, pero no como él creía estar mirando el espejo. Se veía a sí mismo sosteniendo el objeto, como si estuviesen grabando desde arriba de la habitación.

-Albert…- la voz lo sorprendió, pero estaba muy aletargado como para reaccionar. –Albert…- volvió a llamarlo la voz.

-¿Candy?- preguntó intentando aguzar la vista sin lograrlo. Se sentó en la cama y trató de refregar sus ojos sin que surtiera efecto.

-Albert… no debiste venir aquí…- murmuró la chica con pena en su voz. Candy se sentía un poco decepcionada de haberlo dejado solo y que él curioseara en sus cosas personales.

-¿Candy eres tú?...- Albert se sentía cada vez más atontado y le costaba mantener la respiración con el olor, que era cada vez más fuerte. Volteó para intentar ver a la muchacha, que se había sentado junto a él.

-Albert… perdóname…- dijo la rubia antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios, que él sintió como un regalo del cielo.

Pero, sin poder disfrutar del momento, se desmayó.

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

Albert se despertó por el sol, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Estaba desorientado, sentado al volante de su automóvil aparcado a un lado del camino. Seguramente se había quedado dormido tras estacionarse para tomar un descanso, pues estaba agotado por el viaje.

Revisó su bolso para comprobar que todas sus cosas estaban ahí y encontró un paquete con una nota escrita a mano.

"_Un regalo,  
en el que siempre podrás ver  
lo que más quieras"_

No decía de quién era ni nada más y creyó, por el bello envoltorio, que era algo que había comprado para su ex-novia y lo había olvidado.

Aún así, abrió el paquete con curiosidad y encontró un espejo dorado con piedras incrustadas, con el cristal nublado. Intentó hacer memoria de dónde podría haber comprado tal cosa, pero no pudo recordarlo y desistió.

Puso en marcha su automóvil y siguió el camino a la ciudad donde vivía Alice, mirando el espejo a su lado de vez en cuando, esperando ver algo fuera de lo común.

Al pasar junto a un pequeño campo de girasoles bajó la velocidad, volteó a mirarlo y una pequeña silueta negra llamó su atención.

Una mofeta saludándolo.

Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados para olvidar la extraña visión y cuando volvió a abrirlos el animal no estaba. Aceleró pensando que aún estaba cansado.

-Adiós, Albert…- murmuró Candy derramando una lágrima, cuando vio que el rubio se perdía en el camino.


End file.
